


Tú nunca has sido sólo un polvo

by ichibani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, mezlca extraña de porn-feels?, no, no lo tiene, tiene sentido?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichibani/pseuds/ichibani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Observa al chico acomodarse la erección en los pantalones antes de coger las llaves del Jeep, enfilando hacia la puerta.<br/>-Stiles –se le escapa. Y literalmente se le escapa porque Derek no se permite tener nada medianamente bueno, no desde el incendio. Y Stiles es demasiado joven.<br/>-¿Qué? –le pregunta sin siquiera volverse para mirarle.<br/>-Yo…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tú nunca has sido sólo un polvo

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si esto tiene sentido o no. Es algo que se me ha ido de las manos por completo. La idea era hacer algo cortito para participar en el kink meme de esteenwolf y he acabado mezclando dos prompts si contestar realmente a ninguno.
> 
> Espero que os guste!

El portazo resuena en todo el bosque, haciendo temblar toda la estructura, pero Stiles no puede oír nada a parte del martilleo de su corazón en los oídos. Derek, que hace rato que le ha sentido acercarse, escucha los pasos del chico mientras pone el marca páginas en el libro que estaba leyendo.

 

-Pensaba que no íbamos a decírselo.

-Hola a ti también, Stiles, por favor, siéntete como en casa.

-Déjate de sarcasmos, capullo.

-¿Qué querías que hiciese? ¿Mentirle? Le he mantenido al margen todo el verano, pero sabías que no se lo podríamos ocultar eternamente.

-¡Ugh! Lo sé –dice tirándose del pelo nervioso.

 

Stiles calla deambulando nervioso por la habitación.

-Sabes que le necesito a mi lado, sabes que él necesita a la manada para estar más seguro porque si está solo irán primero a por él, sabes que su desconfianza se debe a que le he ocultado cosas en el pasado.

-Lo sé, joder, lo sé –grita exasperado.

-¿Entonces por qué estás tan cabreado conmigo? No, espera, reharé la pregunta. ¿Por qué disfrazas tu frustración de enfado y lo pagas conmigo?

 

El ambiente se hace más pesado cuando Derek se acerca a Stiles, éste le rehúye.

-Estás aquí de nuevo, después de irte gritando que no volverías –dice con una voz mucho más suave, más íntima, con un ligero toque de reproche.

-Lo dije justo después de que me echases de aquí a patadas –dice con más rabia de la que debería sentir alguien tan joven y a Derek le escuece.

-Stiles, no te eché a patadas, no es seguro que andes solo por el bosque y menos ahora.

-Ya, sí, lo que sea. ¿Novedades sobre Boyd y Erica?

 

Derek acorrala a Stiles entre la pared y él mismo con una mano a cada lado de su cabeza.

-No cambies de tema. Si quieres hablar del elefante en la habitación bien, pero no te acojones y cambies de tema.

-Vete a la mierda, déjame salir.

 

Derek se prometió que aquella última vez sería, de hecho, la última, que no volvería a perder el control por más embriagador que fuese el olor de Stiles, por más incitantes que fuesen sus labios. Pero de nuevo está frente al chico, más cerca de lo que debería, y el lobo ronronea suplicando que se deje llevar.

-Quiero irme, ¿te importa? –dice y suena a verdad. Cruda y cruel verdad. –Porque estoy harto de tener que sentirme culpable después, de sentirme estúpido.

 

Derek se aparta un poco y se ríe amargamente.

-Sigues sin darte cuenta.

 

Sin querer –ni poder- resistirse, Derek elimina el espacio entre ellos besando a Stiles, perdiendo de nuevo el control. Una vez superado el shock inicial, las manos de Stiles se aferran a la camiseta de Derek, tirando de la tela hacia él, respondiendo con todo el deseo reprimido en ése último encuentro con Isaac y Scott de por medio.

 

Las manos de Derek se enredan en el pelo crecido de Stiles, profundizando el beso, mordiendo esos labios que no puede dejar de mirar cuando están en la misma habitación. El gemido de satisfacción que se le escapa a Stiles no hace sino aumentar la intensidad del beso, las manos del chico se cuelan bajo la camiseta de Derek, acariciando la piel suavemente, disfrutando del tacto de la piel cálida bajo sus dedos. Derek ronronea al tiempo que un escalofrío le recorre la espalda, le tira del pelo hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello arañándolo con sus dientes.

-Oh, joder, Derek –dice en un susurro desesperado.

 

El lobo corre por las venas de Derek, feliz por tener a Stiles tan cerca, sólo para él y no puede evitar marcar su cuello, asegurándose de dejar una marca bien visible. La respiración entrecortada del chico es música para sus oídos, pero quiere más. Rueda sus caderas contra las del chico, escuchando el salto que da su corazón, dejándose envolver por el olor de su excitación mezclándose con la propia.

 

-Derek –susurra, -Derek, para.

 

Derek sin embargo embiste de nuevo contra las caderas del chico, arrancándole un gemido a ambos, haciendo que Stiles clave sus dedos en sus costados.

-No quieres parar –le dice susurrando en su oreja, haciéndole estremecer.

-No puedo, Derek –dice entre gemidos, con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Pero lo quieres, lo quieres tanto como yo –le dice lamiendo su cuello, desde la base hasta el lóbulo de la oreja. –Lo quieres tanto como la última vez.

-Dios… -susurra ahogado.

 

Apelando a toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo, Stiles pone las manos en el pecho de Derek, empujando, soltándose de su agarre. Sabe bien que si lo consigue es más porque Derek se deja que por su propia fuerza.

-Sí, lo quiero. No es algo que te pase desapercibido con tus súper-poderes lobunos y demás. Pero no puedo, porque después me siento como una mierda y por genial que sea todo esto, luego no lo compensa.

 

Derek se queda parado en el sitio, se siente estúpido, abofeteado por las palabras de Stiles. Sabe que no ha hecho bien las cosas con él y que debe arreglarlo. Porque lo que empezó con cuatro besos calientes, en una noche de verano, no fue sólo eso. Y sabe que debería decírselo, que se merece saber que no es sólo deseo lo que siente cuando le tiene cerca, que es algo más. Que es mucho más.

 

Observa al chico acomodarse la erección en los pantalones antes de coger las llaves del Jeep, enfilando hacia la puerta.

-Stiles –se le escapa. Y literalmente se le escapa porque Derek no se permite tener nada medianamente bueno, no desde el incendio. Y Stiles es demasiado joven.

-¿Qué? –le pregunta sin siquiera volverse para mirarle.

-Yo…

 

Stiles le siente pegado a su espalda, oliendo su cuello sin tocarle si quiera y no puede evitar dejarse caer contra él, moviendo la cabeza para exponer su cuello. Y sabe que va a doler después, porque para él Derek va más allá del mero deseo, pero el mínimo roce le hace derretirse como chocolate al sol y no tiene tanta fuerza de voluntad.

-No te das cuenta de lo que me haces, Stiles. No te das cuenta de que no me puedo permitir que te pase nada malo. No a ti.

-¿Por qué la manada me necesita?

-Porque yo te necesito –dice en apenas un susurro en su cuello.

 

Derek le hace girarse hasta quedar enfrentados, llevándole hasta la pared más cercana sin dejar de mirarle con la lujuria tiñendo sus ojos de rojo alfa. Le levanta del suelo cogiéndole del culo, obligándole a que le abrace con sus piernas en la cintura y los brazos alrededor del cuello para no caerse. Stiles se lame los labios, más por nervios que con intención de provocar, y Derek sigue el movimiento con la mirada y se inclina para imitarlo con su propia lengua en la boca del chico, arrancándole un suspiro.

 

Le besa con deseo, mientras Stiles le sujeta el pelo en su puño. Derek rueda sus caderas contra Stiles, haciendo que sus erecciones se froten compartiendo un gemido desesperado. Derek cuela una mano entre los dos para desabrochar el pantalón del chico, aliviando la presión, buscando su polla para sostenerla en el puño.

 

-¡Oh, joder! –jadea, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, disfrutando de las sensaciones que se anudan en el estómago al sentir la mano de Derek trabajar su erección. –Joder.

-Mírame –le pide, pero toda la sangre que normalmente va a su cerebro se concentra mucho más al sur. –Mírame, Stiles.

 

Stiles abre los ojos y le mira fijamente con los labios entreabiertos, enrojecidos. Derek no aparta su mirada de los ojos del chico, sin dejar de pajearle lentamente, volviéndole loco. Tira con fuerza de su pelo y se da cuenta de que los ojos del Alfa ya no son rojos, que es su verde imposible el que le devuelve la mirada.

-Llévame arriba –susurra.

 

Derek hace un giro de muñeca que hace al chico estremecerse.

-Por favor, Derek.

 

Derek pasa la yema del pulgar por la cabeza de su polla arrancándole un gemido que sale directamente del fondo de su garganta.

-Derek… -suspira sobrecogido por las sensaciones. –Llévame arriba, necesito tocarte. Por favor.

 

Es entonces cuando se mueve camino al dormitorio, sin apartar la mirada del chico, sin apartar su mano. Tienen que parar a medio camino porque Stiles tira de su pelo para enredarle en un beso desesperado, en el que se enredan sus lenguas y se intercambian gemidos.

 

Cuando por fin llegan al dormitorio, Derek le deja en el suelo y Stiles no tarda un segundo en tirarle de la camiseta para librarse de ella, empujándole hasta que se queda tumbado en la cama, luchando con el botón de los pantalones. Una vez le tiene desnudo, se deshace de sus zapatillas y se sube a la cama, sentándose sobre sus caderas mientras le mira con toda la desvergüenza y el deseo del que es dueño.

 

Derek se relame, la anticipación hace que su corazón bombee tan fuerte que apenas escucha el de Stiles. Le observa quitarse la camisa de cuadros, sin que aparte sus ojos de los suyos. La camiseta no tarda en hacerle compañía en el suelo. Las manos del chico recorren su cuerpo, arañando su torso esculpido, relamiéndose ante las vistas.

 

Los pantalones de Stiles aun siguen abiertos, su polla, dura como una piedra se curva hacia su propio torso, orgullosa. Stiles se ríe, siguiendo la línea de visión de Derek, sintiéndose poderoso al darse cuenta de cómo ese proyecto de dios griego se le come con los ojos.

 

Lame el camino desde su oreja hasta el ombligo, parando para mordisquear los pezones, haciendo que Derek se arquee contra él, rozando sus erecciones, arrancando un jadeo ahogado de ambos. Sigue su camino descendente cuando se da cuenta de cómo la polla de Derek asoma mojada, por la goma de sus boxers.

 

Stiles le regala un lametón, antes de recorrer la silueta de su erección con la boca por encima de sus calzoncillos. Derek gime y se arquea, rozando con su muslo la polla de Stiles, que no ha perdido un ápice de su dureza.

 

La pequeña risita que se le escapa al chico hace que el lado dominante de Derek salga a relucir, girándole hasta dejarle atrapado bajo su cuerpo en la cama. Librándose de sus pantalones y sus estúpidos calzoncillos de una sola vez, llevándose a la boca su polla mientras no deja de mirarle. Hay algo hipnótico en el modo en que los labios de Stiles boquean en busca del aire que le ha arrebatado con el primer lametón a su longitud, en la forma en la que lucha consigo mismo para mantener los ojos abiertos y no perder detalle de cómo su verga desaparece en la boca de Derek.

 

La mano de Stiles tantea debajo de la almohada, a sabiendas que no debe andar lejos el lubricante que Derek siempre tiene a mano, pasándoselo. Derek embadurna sus dedos, calentando el líquido, mientras acerca un dedo tentativo, sintiendo como se abre paso con demasiada facilidad. Derek deja escurrir la verga del chico de su boca, con un _plop_ de lo más obsceno y le mira con curiosidad, añadiendo un segundo dedo, que también entra fácilmente en su interior.

-Parece que alguien ha estado jugando a solas –dice con una sonrisa, mientras añade un tercer dedo y Stiles echa la cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello. -¿Has estado jugando, Stiles?

-Joder… -jadea.

-Contéstame –le dice, más bien ronronea, en su oreja. -¿Has estado jugando? –le dice gallito mientras arquea sus dedos de modo que rocen su próstata.

-Oh, dios, joder... Sí.

 

Derek saca sus dedos del interior del chico, ocupando el lugar con la polla, empujando lentamente. Stiles le mira fijamente mientras sube sus piernas a las caderas de Derek, enganchando sus propios pies para no perder agarre. Intoxicado por las sensaciones, Stiles poco puede hacer a parte de dejarse llevar por esa ola de placer que se expande desde su vientre al resto de su cuerpo, sacudiéndole, haciéndole gemir hasta que la garganta se le queda seca. Está cerca, muy cerca. Derek cambia el ángulo y Stiles se corre entre ambos, con el roce del torso de Derek.

 

Con el orgasmo, Stiles se estrecha haciendo que Derek apenas tenga que embestir tres o cuatro veces más antes de que su propio orgasmo le sorprenda, haciéndole derramarse dentro de Stiles.

 

Durante un momento, el mundo se para y solo existen sus respiraciones agitadas y el olor de los dos mezclado, mientras disfrutan de la sensación de satisfacción e ingravidez que les embarga. Hace tiempo que Derek ha aceptado que ha perdido la batalla con Stiles, que el chico le ha ganado sin siquiera pretenderlo. Respira en su cuello, tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando siente las manos de Stiles acariciarle la nuca lentamente y se da cuenta de que, si bien todo a su alrededor sigue siendo una mierda, hay cosas por las que merece la pena seguir luchando.

 

Cuando Stiles parece bajar de la nube tras el orgasmo, Derek le siente tensarse, apartando la mano que le acariciaba y comienza a oler su tristeza. Le mira y roza su nariz con la del chico, dejándole sin saber como comportarse por un momento.

-Tú nunca has sido sólo un polvo –susurra.

 

La expresión de Stiles pasa al menos por cinco estados de ánimo diferentes antes de mirarle con algo parecido a la esperanza.

-Duerme un rato, después te acompaño a casa. Sigue siendo peligroso que vengas tú sólo hasta aquí.

-Por el camino… podríamos parar a por una pizza, ¿no? –dice inseguro.

 

Derek le sonríe, ya con los ojos cerrados.

-Hecho.

 

Un momento después, siente a Stiles acurrucarse contra su cuerpo, mientras su respiración se hace más lenta y pesada.

**Author's Note:**

> Cualquier feedback es siempre bienvenido :D


End file.
